


weights of heart

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “My life is yours,” Kagami says into the quiet lull between one war and the next - the one Tobirama fights in his head against invisible enemies day in and day out, and the one that looms on the horizon outside.





	weights of heart

 

“My life is yours,” Kagami says into the quiet lull between one war and the next - the one Tobirama fights in his head against invisible enemies day in and day out, and the one that looms on the horizon outside.

He tells himself not to hold his breath for the reaction - Tobirama, for sentiments like this, always responds by shutting down, however minutely, in ways Kagami has learned from five years of shadowing to catch.

The air is charged; must be the tension of the incoming summer storm, Kagami thinks, and he tastes the static on his tongue.

They are both spent, languid, though not without the customary tension all shinobi have. Tobirama lifts his head and peers at Kagami, head tilted - bird-like or cat-like, Kagami hasn’t figured out yet.

“We live for the village,” Tobirama says in kind, without missing a beat.

Kagami tilts his head right back, a small cock. It’s a habit he picked up from Tobirama, he realizes, and again, can't place how he feels about it.

“Cut the look,” Tobirama says dryly. “Innocent doesn't suit the likes of you.”

Kagami pastes his best pout for him, specifically for that comment. “But my life is yours.” He softens it with a smile at Tobirama’s answering frown which is panic-tinged - because Kagami jokes, and when backed into a corner, bares flashes of teeth as white as bone and fashions it into a grin.

Tobirama still looks at him sharply, and Kagami hears the silent rebuttal on his tongue but Kagami knows the phrase has been shelved away as another Kagami-eccentricism.

Because it’s Kagami who says it, and it’s because he’s Kagami that he can get away with it, and. And knows he should be grateful and he is, that Tobirama, ever reserved and pragmatic, allows him this, but—

“Don’t say things like that,” Tobirama admonishes, and, seconds later, cards a slow and soft hand through Kagami’s hair experimentally, and then a little firmer. More sure.

“Until the moment I draw my last breath, and not a second before.”

He revels in the faint tremor that runs through Tobirama’s hand, and the carding motion that doesn’t stutter.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment! <3


End file.
